Winning You
by Deadly Tears
Summary: InuYasha and Sesshomaru are training for a tournament coming up in less than a month. Their rich father asked the help of a girl to train his two sons and stepson, Naraku, using her special abilities. Will the guys win her heart too? {Inu.Sess.Nar.Kagome}
1. New Trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

**Winning You****  -**_Deadly Tears_

Chapter One: New Trainer

*!*!*!*!*!*

"Ring of daggers!" a voice shouted through the air. A red glow emitted from a figure covered in a black cloak, it's hood draped over the figure's head. His palm shot forward, facing his opponent not too far away from him. A red energy force seeped out of the figure's palm and formed a large ring, the size of a barrel. It suddenly dismantled into small pieces of red light, glowing brighter as each light began to form into black daggers. The daggers floated in the air, facing its master's rival to take strike. He yelled and the daggers flew toward the opponent with fast speed, ready to slice up the remains of him. And… direct hit! 

The opponent's expression had displayed no emotions, as the energy daggers pierced through his abdomen, chest, left and right arm, and neck. All that was shown from the effect was a drop to his knees with his head bowed. His long silver mane shielded his entire face, covering the instant smirk that played across it. 

The figure in the black cloak crossed his arms and coolly laughed at the other, his pride over-taking him. "Is that all you got! I was hoping to have a challenge, not a killing spree." 

His opponent slid of his silver hood, attached to his now battered cloak, and arose back up; the smirk slowly vanishing from his face. "It appears to me that pride blinds you from realizing your faults!" He slid off his silver cloak, revealing only his bare, muscular chest and white pants. "Allow me to demonstrate how it's really done." His golden eyes suddenly flashed with a piercing blue light, blinding the entire dark room, and his opposer. 

An aura of blue flames slowly emitted from the ground and encircled the two fighters, illuminating the room with blue hues. A small surge of electricity bolted across the room instantly, nearly striking at the figure in the black cloak. 

"Dark oblivion." His deep voice echoed, as the room became windy. Clashing noises of glass objects flew around and shattered into nearby walls. 

Before the attack could be done, a third figure intruded and spoke, "Sesshomaru, that is enough!" When the surrounding energy faded away, he walked over to a nearby door and flipped the light on. "I don't want you to kill your brother, this is just training." 

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Yes, father." He responded as if forcing the words out. He looked back at his opponent, controlling the urge to finish off the job. "I suggest you thank father from preventing your demise, InuYasha. You are very lucky." 

InuYasha slipped his black hood off, a bundle of silver hair falling past his shoulders. He growled angrily, feeling his pride slipping away. He then looked at the figure by the door, anger surging through his body. "But father, Sesshomaru has nothing on me! He should've been afraid of his life!" He argued.

"I, InuTaisho, am strongly aware of your brother's power over exceeding yours. This training is to test your level of strength at this point. From what I have seen, you are need of much more training, InuYasha. You will continue tomorrow at dawn but with another opponent. I'm afraid Sesshomaru will demolish your life the next time you spar."

"And who might that be?" InuYasha reluctantly asked, hating the fact he was described as weak. 

"The person is waiting for us in the living area, along with some company. I want you and Sesshomaru to wash up and change into something decent, so you can welcome the guests. I will be expecting your presence no more than half n' hour, is that clear?"

"Yes, father." Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru responded in unison. InuTaisho opened the door from the huge dojo, and gracefully walked out, leaving the two brothers alone. Sesshomaru snorted, grabbing his training bag and leaving the room without hesitation. 

InuYasha did the same, grabbing his own bag and followed suit behind him, mumbling curses that was intentionally meant for Sesshomaru. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The two brothers coolly walked down the main corridors of their mansion, passing several large golden chiseled doors. InuYasha had chosen to wear his usual attire, blue baggy jeans with a dark blue muscle sweater. Sesshomaru had worn baggy black jeans with a white muscle shirt. 

They seized walking when they came upon the last door to the end. Sesshomaru twisted the knob and pulled the door opened, walking into a huge, well furnished room known as the living area. Maids and servants roamed around the place, dusting, sweeping, and tidying the room when it wasn't necessary. The room consisted of expensive white and gold furniture, with the carpets completely a rich shade of golden. Crystal chandeliers hung high in the ceiling, lighting the entire room with its bright rays. 

A servant walked over to the brothers and led them to their father, who sat on one of the furnitures, busy chatting away to two guests across from him. The brothers witnessed one of the guests being a young lady who looked no more than seventeen and the other, a man of middle-aged. InuTaisho spotted them and gestured them to come over.

"Ah, these are my two sons I want you to meet." InuTaisho nonchalantly said to the guests. He and the guests stood up, facing the brothers and shook their hands to greet them.

InuYasha began to wonder where the trainer or in terms 'opponent' was, that his father explained to him. His words spoke out suddenly, not realizing how soon it came out unintentionally, "I thought you said my opponent is here? I don't see any sign of him." 

InuTaisho and and the middle-aged man laughed at the question, but InuYasha didn't understand why. Sesshomaru curiously glanced at the girl, her raven hair delicately framing her pretty face. 

"My son, your trainer is standing in front of you. She has volunteered to help you train for a month." InuTaisho turned to face Sesshomaru after he heard him snort. "I want her to train you also, Sesshomaru. You will be surprised of what she can do. This will be your official trainer, her name is, Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Strange Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. To answer "gg-angel-buffy" question, the pairings are kind of a love triangle (or is it, Quadruple) between InuYasha, Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. So the pairings are a little bit of each. 

**Winning You** _-Deadly Tears_

Chapter Two: Strange Introductions

*!*!*!*!*!*

_A girl?_

That was the first question that came to mind of the two brothers. Surely a mere human girl was clearly no match for them, which would completely be suicidal. 

The innocent facade of the girl did look somewhat strange to Sesshomaru. _'A little too innocent.' _He curiously thought. 

"Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's father and I will discuss the matters of her stay and what she will be doing for the month. I want both of you to carry her luggage and take her to the guest room on the fifth floor." InuTaisho sat back down on sofa and gestured Mr. Higurashi to sit back down. "And one more thing, respect your new trainer. That is all." He waved his hands for the brothers to leave and returned his chatting with Mr. Higurashi. 

Sesshomaru and InuYasha followed their father's order and picked up Kagome's three red luggages. They lead the way back to the main corridors with the girl behind them and stopped in front of a golden elevator. "Open." Sesshomaru said and the elevator slid open for them to walk in. 

InuYasha leaned on the golden railing in the elevator as it accelerated up to the fifth floor. They glared at the girl in between them, watching every single move she attempted to make. The girl looked straight at the elevator door, waiting for it to open and paying no attention to the stares that the brother's gave her. 

Sesshomaru tapped telepathically into InuYasha's mind, still keeping his gaze on the emotionless girl. _*InuYasha, I'm curious to know why father sent a girl, with no scent of power to train us. She smells like another human, much less, another weak human girl.* _

InuYasha shot a glance at his brother, only to return his focus on Kagome. _*This wench doesn't know what the hell she's getting into. Either father knows what he's doing or just plain losing his sanity. It already makes me angry enough that I was called weak but sending a girl to train me, is a great insult to one such as myself* _

_*Do not forget, you are not the only one she is training.* _Sesshomaru reminded him, as the elevator door flew open.

InuYasha snorted, walking out first and leading the way down the bright huge hall. The hallway's floor was carpeted in red, giving the look of a rich hotel. The walls were painted in a cream color, with framed paintings and portrays of their family together and individually. 

A young maid holding a duster walked down the hall from the opposite end and bowed her head to the brothers as she passed by them.  

InuYasha stopped in front of a room and opened it. They let Kagome passed through first, still observing her every move. 

Kagome stood there in awe as she stepped into the room. The room consisted of a huge fluffy pink bed with stuffed bears lying on top of it. Bouquets of red flowers in vases were present on small glass tables on each corner of the room. A huge window beside the bed was covered with pink curtains with white roses designed on it.  Next to it was a large mirror door to the closet, where she would set her clothing and shoes in. 

Kagome heard her luggages being placed down and she turned to thank the guys for helping her. But, in an instant, they disappeared before she could even say anything. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, '_How could they be gone that fast without me knowing it? That was a first._'  She thought and shrugged. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

It was definitely weird for Kagome, having being stared down by the two brothers during their walk over here. One looked arrogant to her and the other, someone who probably won't be easy to train with. This made Kagome a little uneasy at the thought. 

Sure, her father forced her to do this favor for the world famous Shikon Champion, InuTaisho. And to top it off, their family was going to be paid a high ransom in return. Kagome didn't volunteer from her own free will the way they mentioned it. In fact, when her father asked her the first time, she refused it without bothering to give it thought. Why waist her time in training guys who has a reputation of hating humans.  "…Please do this for the family, Kagome. We need the money." Her mother would say to her. Well, what other choice did she have? 

Being born, as a 'special' child was an advantage her family would take. She was the only one distinguished between her human relatives, but rumors had it that her past ancestors had their unique traits as well. 

Now she's here, unpacking in the house of the Takashi residence, unsure of what's in store for her. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kagome decided to leave her room, in search for a bathroom. It's been nagging at her since she finished unpacking an hour ago. She frantically looked around the hall, searching for anyone to tell her where the bathroom was. It didn't make sense to Kagome that a big room she was given didn't have a private bathroom in it. Shouldn't rooms of a rich mansion have their own bathroom? She shrugged at the thought. If she didn't find the restroom in less than five minutes, she wasn't sure if she could hold it any longer. 

_'If I can't find anyone to help me, might as well look for it myself' _She thought, opening a large golden double-door room and stepping in. She looked around the dark place, squinting her eyes to clearly see her surroundings. _'Oops! This doesn't look like a bathroom. More like someone's room.' _She attempted to leave but someone spoke out, making her flinch in surprise. 

"Can I help you?" A deep voice calmly asked, out of nowhere. Kagome turned around to the direction the voice came from. On the side of a black and red-sheeted bed, was a lamp lit on a desk, with a young guy sitting beside it. Kagome observed the guy; he had long dark wavy shoulder-length hair, handsome face, wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans similar to the Takashi brothers. 

He slowly placed his pen down and closed his notebook, fixating his dark eyes on the girl. 

"Please forgive me for my disturbance--" Kagome pleaded but was cut off by the guy.

"The restroom is two doors down the hall, you can not miss it." His cold stare made Kagome's skin crawl a little, but she was glad of being told where the bathroom's location was. 

_'Wait a minute, how did he know I was looking for it?'_ She questionably thought. She thanked him and readied herself to leave but stopped again. "By the way, my name is Kagome." She introduced herself. Kagome was hoping he would do the same but instead, did the opposite and kept silent, his cold stare still on her. 

Kagome shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind her. "What nice guys I've met today." She sarcastically whispered to herself and rolled her eyes. She found a door with large silver words 'Restroom' in scripted on it. "He's right, how could I have missed it." She sighed and stepped in. 

Little did she know, a pair of golden eyes watched her stepping into the bathroom from the opposite end of the hall. He leaned against the walls and crossed his arms. Suddenly, his eyes instantly turned red, a faint growl beginning to rumble in his chest.  


	3. Loss of Control

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

**Winning You** _-Deadly Tears_

Chapter Three: Loss of Control

*!*!*!*!*!*

Minutes later, Kagome walked out the bathroom feeling relieved it was over with. She turned and started walking back down the pathway leading to her room. When she stood in front of her door, she suddenly felt a strong tingling sensation in her stomach; meaning she sensed someone near. 

'_Huh? It feels like someone's watching me right now_.' She looked around, down the right and left side of the halls but didn't see anyone. '_Weird._' She shrugged and stepped into her room. 

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Hours later…

In his deluxe bedroom, Sesshomaru sat on his leather burgundy-rolling chair beside his desk, trying to read an article about the Shikon arts tournament. But his mind kept on wandering back to the girl who supposedly was chosen by his father to be their new trainer. 

He stared blankly down at the magazine article, while his wandering mind pondered. _'Is this what father had in mind all this time? Then why? Does he not know that this can greatly affect the family's pride? But then again, he seemed to be really confident in his decision; and this is why I--'_ A knock suddenly interrupted his thoughts and he glared at the door when it slowly opened. 

A very short green toad servant, wearing a small black tuxedo similar to the other servants, walked in. He nervously bowed when his puny body stood before Sesshomaru and then arose his arms up to reveal an earphone laying on top of a silver tray. 

He nervously laughed as his master stared emotionless back at him, obviously irritated from the intrusion. He lifted his small feet and took a step backwards, unsure of what Sesshomaru had in mind at the moment. 

"You have someone wishing to speak to you, Master Sesshomaru--" He immediately froze when Sesshomaru instantly grabbed the earphone from the tray and hooked it on his ear. "Whew." He sighed in relief. 

"Jaken, next time you come here without my permission, my room will be the last thing you'll see. Now leave." Sesshomaru irritably wavered his hand for his annoying servant to leave him. 

"Forgive me, Master Sesshomaru." And with that, Jaken scampered his way out, shutting the door behind in rapid haste. 

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to his elegant grand chair placed beside a huge window; revealing the night's sky. He pressed the receiver on the earphone and sat down. "Can I help you?"

**Phone: **_(Flirtatiously giggles)_ _You can help me anytime, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru slightly cringed his nose in a distasteful manner. He knew very well whom the owner of that voice came from and he didn't like it at all. "What is it you want, Kagura?" He coldly asked. 

**Phone: **_Are you not happy to hear from me? Well, I wanted to talk to you._

Sesshomaru coolly combed his hair back with his fingers, narrowing his golden eyes out the window. "About what?"

**Phone: **_About what you're doing tomorrow. Any plans?_

"It is none of your business." He hated when she tried to meddle in his personal life. 

The fact that the founder's daughter of the tournament was interested in him wasn't pleasing to him at all; he was certainly uninterested for that matter. Though, he tried to not make the slightest offense to her that may cause him a high risk in participating into the competition. Kagura was a very slick and tricky woman; she would always find a way to get what she wanted.   

**Phone: **_Ooh, a little feisty today, aren't you? I like that in a man._

Sesshomaru kept silent. A great annoyance she was to him. 

**Phone: **_I was hoping you could tell me because Kanna and I are taking a break from training tomorrow. And so… I was wondering if I can come over and--_

"No." Sesshomaru simply answered, cutting her off in an instant. 

**Phone: **_Are you sure?__At least give me a chance to--"_

Sesshomaru clicked off the receiver. She was definitely a waist of his time.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kagome laid face up on her bed, stroking the fake fur of a stuffed pink puddle dog. She sighed, thinking about her family and friends and what they were doing at this point in time. __

All of a sudden, a quiet knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" Kagome merely called out.

A tall figure with silver-white hair tied back at the nape of his neck, walked in. It was revealed to be InuTaisho, who nobly walked over to a nearby chair and gracefully sat down. Kagome sat up on the edge of her bed, surprised that he came to her room. 

"If you don't mind," InuTaisho started, "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, of course." 

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kagome stood up after their talk had ended and InuTaisho left her room shortly after. Her mind replayed their previous conversation. 

_"Be aware of my three sons…"_

_Kagome was confused. She didn't know InuTaisho had three sons._

_"My third son is actually my stepson, Naraku. My late wife has passed away many years ago, leaving him with me. I want you to include him in your training." InuTaisho explained._

_Kagome realized he was referring to the same guy who told her where the bathroom was earlier. _

_"Naraku is one not to take lightly with; for he can be ruthless to anyone who tries to annoy him and may kill them if he was in the mood. Another thing, he hates his stepbrothers dearly and several times fought with them. InuYasha was almost killed and Sesshomaru was in equal power with him, which is why he hates Sesshomaru the most." He pointed out._

_Kagome was surprised at the information given to her and strangely listened with interest. _

_"The point in training my sons is to not only increase their level of power for the Shikon arts tournament, but to also teach them that fighting is not the main action in life, but the heart is."_

That last sentence replayed over in Kagome's mind. How would she teach them to take action from the heart? She shrugged; maybe she'll figure that out later. 

She yawned and outstretched her arms, feeling her muscles tense up. Turning her back from the bedroom door, she surveyed her surroundings, feeling pleased she was living in luxury for once. 

"Hey, wench." A voice called out from the door. Kagome whisked around, only to find the youngest sibling of the Takashi brothers, InuYasha, standing by the door. She sensed something strange coming from him. '_Could it be the same presence I felt earlier today?_' She curiously thought. 

He kept his gaze on her as he slowly shut the door and locked it. Then he walked towards her and stopped when they were twenty inches apart. He studied her from head to toe, "It's getting a little chilly in here, don't you agree?" He coldly asked.

Kagome knew very well what he was implying; her blue silk pajamas was slightly revealing. "I feel just fine, thank you." She eyed him curiously but managed to give him a sly smile. 

"Listen, I didn't come here to act all giddy with you." InuYasha jeered from annoyance. "In fact, I came here to show how much I hate humans." 

Kagome froze at that moment. "What do you mean exactly?" The fact he said that made Kagome sense trouble in an instant. 

"See, that's one of the many reasons I hate them; they ask too many questions." He scarcely took a step forward, a ferocious look beginning to stain his features. 

"You shouldn't judge people like that especially when you've never giving the time to know one." Kagome retorted. It made her angry when humans were talked low of, especially from demons.

"Bitch, shut up." InuYasha glared at her and crossed his arms. "I'm not one to listen to them either."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, so much arrogance he displayed. "Please leave, I have to get my sleep." She coldly said, turning her back towards him. 

A long pause took place, making Kagome turn around to face him again out of curiosity. But in an instant, a hand grabbed her around the neck and pulled her up so that her feet dangled from the air. 

His eyes glowed red and he fiercely growled, using most of his strength to squeeze the life out of Kagome. He gripped harder to prevent the attempts of her breaking loose. "I won't allow any wench to train me no matter what father says!" He talked through clenched teeth.

Kagome struggled and tried to pull away from the strong grasp around her neck. Though, he was stronger than she had thought.

InuYasha evilly laughed but discontinued when he began seeing objects slowly levitating up in the room.  '_What the hell is going on?_' He looked around, still dangling the girl with ease. 

InuYasha immediately snapped his attention back to Kagome when he heard a giggle from her. '_What is that damn wench giggling about?_' He thought angrily. 

"Put me down, InuYasha." He heard Kagome say firmly. He grew angrier and growled at her for being told what to do. 

"I'll put you down whenever I feel like it, so get used to it." He spat back at her. "Weak bitch." He finished off.

Unfortunately, InuYasha should have listened to her the first time. He didn't know Kagome too well to think otherwise and for that, he was in for a big surprise… and it definitely wasn't good. 


	4. The Five Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

**Winning You**** -**_Deadly Tears_

Chapter Four: The Five Rules

*!*!*!*!*!*

Kagome pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, seizing her constant struggles to break loose. Her eyes flashed with anger, giving InuYasha the satisfaction that she couldn't out-match him. 

"It's a shame." He smirked maliciously. "Instead of hiring you to clean and do the laundries, my father just had to pick a human girl to train us. Now, how the **_hell_** are you going to train my brothers and I if you can't even fight back? Are you crazy!!!?" InuYasha emphasized the word 'crazy' in disbelief. 

"Too bad." Was the only response that came out of Kagome's mouth. 

Inuyasha was merely surprised. He wasn't surprised of what she had said to him, but how cold, and yet how calm it sounded; And without a hint of her voice being inflicted by his hand around her neck, choking the life out of her…well, at least that's what InuYasha had thought. "What the hell is she?" He whispered to himself in puzzlement.  

He consciously contemplated of what to do next. This girl was already startling him by her sudden lull aura; and by this, it infuriated him to a point he had enough of her. He would soon show her that this was not a situation to take calmly. He attempted to throw the girl across the room with demanding strength; but in a blink of an eye, she had disappeared.

He surveyed his hands, trying to think if he actually thrown the girl or not. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How the--" He began to question himself but stopped when a finger lightly tapped on his back. He flinched in surprise, and then slowly turned around, only to find a pair of ocean blue orbs staring into his temporarily red ones.

There had stood, the girl who was five seconds ago in the grasp of InuYasha's hands, now smirking at him in mockery. She crossed her arms and slightly tilted her head, "Hmm, you seem confused." 

And she was right. _'But she's only human. How?'_ He glared at her, knowing what she said was more of a sardonic statement than the usual. He hissed angrily, clenching his fist to soon swipe that annoying smirk off her face. He suddenly hurled his fist towards her but was only met up with air. 

She disappeared. 

"Is something wrong?" Again, that annoying voice of sarcasm InuYasha began to despise. He turned around again, focusing his eyes on the girl who was now lying on top of her grand-size pink bed, petting a stuffed furry brown bear. Strangely, the dozens of other stuffed animals that was previously laid on the bed were now floating in the air, dancing and twirling as if it were possessed.

Without acknowledging the abnormal state from the lifeless animals and enraged with anger, InuYasha blindly ran towards Kagome and pounced on top of her with great speed, pinning her by the arms. She didn't struggle this time, but closed her eyes and smiled as if she was enjoying this. 

"Most humans would've feared for their lives if they were in your position. But, I guess you will have to learn." InuYasha raised his fist high and then launched at her face again, only to hit the surface of the bed with slight force. She disappeared yet again. "How the hell are you doing this!!!" He yelled out of frustration. 

Amongst the dancing animals, a stuffed white bunny leveled itself down and in front of the angry demon, swaying from side to side, inching its way closer to his face. Its long furry ears flopped up and down from its melodic movement, as it made its way to him and softly pecked his nose. By doing this, it was shredded into pieces by the sharp claws of the demon's hands, gracefully fluttering down onto the bed in which he sat upon. 

This girl was toying with him and making him look like a complete fool at this point. '_Damn her!'_

In that instant, InuYasha suddenly felt his body lift up into the air. He turned his head slightly to the direction his body began to take him to and spotted Kagome leaning against the bedroom door. It was some kind of invisible energy force that enabled his body to float in the air, and swiftly bringing him over to her; leveling him down when they were mere inches away. 

Kagome's never-ending smile looked undoubtedly strange to InuYasha, but her eyes were portrayed with vacancy…emptiness. But the smile soon vanished from her face and into a fierce frown, which sort-of made InuYasha uneasy at the moment. The sudden change of emotions from this girl was enough to make him feel not too 'macho' as he was seconds ago. 

Kagome swiftly made her way closer to him, stopping when they were face to face with each other. "Now you listen here, InuYasha! Five quick lessons I want you to learn!" She anxiously slapped him hard on his face, making it tilt to the side by the summoned force. He brought his hand to his cheek, surprised that this girl had enough strength to cause him the slightest bit of pain.  

"Number one, never pick fights with girls, ever!!" She slapped him twice as hard, earning a growl from the angry and surprised demon. 

"Number two, watch what you say next time you insult humans!!" She slapped him three times as hard, making his body twitch with more pain. 

"Number three, you will and I mean **_WILL_** respect me whether you like it or not!" She slapped him four times as hard, making him shake with anger and hatred.

"Number four, my name is not BITCH nor WENCH!!! My name is KAGOME! Do not make that mistake again as long as I'm around!" She slapped him up to a point in which InuYasha was furiously shaking and about to explode in rage.

"And number five, NEVER…EVER…make this _human girl_ angry again!!!" She yelled and slapped him so hard that he hit to the ground by the intense force. His long silver hair fell upon his face, covering the shock and confusion expressed on his features. 

_Has a girl just beaten him? _

Kagome controlled her anger and calmed down, her harsh breathing slowly subsiding. And at the same time, several anonymous objects, including the dancing stuffed animals from the air, languidly returned to its respected place. She crossed her arms and looked down at the dazed demon who was now hunched over on the ground and furiously shaking. 

Feeling a bit weary from the long day, Kagome yawned and walked over to her bed, ready to have her so-called beauty sleep. "Good night, InuYasha." She calmly said, and then snapped her fingers once. In that instant, InuYasha disappeared from her room.

*!*!*!*!*!*

InuYasha reappeared on top of a huge cozy blue bed, in a dark room that looked very familiar to him. **_His room!?_** Yes, indeed it was. 

His eyes slowly and gradually returned to its normal amber color, still shocked and unsure of what just happened. 

He clenched his fist tightly but unclenched them shortly after, suddenly realizing Kagome transported him into his room. "That little bitch." He angrily spat out. 

Mentally putting his anger aside for now, InuYasha suddenly felt the urge to sigh. He then laid on his back with his hands rested under the rear of his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he felt sort of different in a way; it was very odd and was unsure to him at the moment.  

10 minutes later…

_"And number five…NEVER…EVER…make this human girl angry again!!!"_

His mind kept on replaying her ear-stricken yells at him, strictly giving him rules to obey. "She must be one hell of a girl to act that way…" He talked to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and then said the words that anyone there would be obviously shocked by. 

"Okay…Kagome." He whispered.


	5. Women and Dog Collars?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the others.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

A/N: Thanks goes out to all the people who reviewed: 

_Cold-Hearted NightFox, S@n-Ch@n, Defafaeth Mechqua, Jadefeather1, Youkai Yume, DespitefulSaint, Sukera, ladyofthedragons1, Naluna, LilNezumi LilInu, kala, Jupiter's Light, deity of death1, Green Peridot, BelleDayNight, Kayrin, Seer, elven dragonlord, jasminee, sesshoumarulover713, Insane Punk Pixie, lil-miko-angel, DarkPheonix365, Orchidaceae, SilentDark, Mysty, digitude, InoccentElf_, _gg-angle-buffy_, _iris41_, and more! 

Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!!!

**Winning You** _-Deadly Tears_

Chapter 5: Women and Dog Collars?

*!*!*!*!*!*

"…Kagome-san…" 

Kagome eyes flickered open, waking up at the sound of somebody calling her name. As her vision became clear, she witnessed a young girl who looked about her age towering over her. The young girl stared down at her with wide, big brown eyes. Kagome slowly sat up on her bed and slightly yawned, still affected by her sleepiness. 

"Oh, good! You're awake!" The girl cried out and giggled. Kagome slightly raised a brow while figuring whom this girl was. The girl had dark-brown hair, which ended just below her shoulders. She was shapely slim and wore what looked like a maid's attire. Kagome was amazed of how beautiful this girl was and wanted to know who she was.

As if reading Kagome's thoughts, the girl bowed and spoke apologetically, "Please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Rin." 

Kagome smiled at how this girl, Rin, kept giggling like something was so funny at the moment. Maybe she was one of those happy people, who knows. "Hi, Rin. It's nice to meet you."

Rin bowed again. "I've been sent by Master InuTaisho to serve you breakfast." Rin walked over to the open door of the room and pulled a small rolling tray over to Kagome. 

"Thank you." Kagome got up from her bed and stretched. She relaxed and looked back at Rin who grinned openly. "So I take it that you're one of the maids in this place." 

"Well, not really. I'm Master Sesshomaru's personal or you could say, private assistance." Rin whispered the words 'private assistance'. 

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. '_She's his private assistance? Then that probably meant--_' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"No! Not that kind of private assistance. When he wants someone to talk to, he calls for my service; almost like a friend. It's mostly when he's in a bad mood, he likes to seclude himself from everyone but me." Rin corrected her from thinking otherwise. 

"So your simply his girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Rin was attractive so why wouldn't he take her as his girlfriend.

Rin giggled again and shook her head. "No-no, nothing like that." 

"Oh." Kagome nodded signifying she got the point. "But I thought he hates humans…" Kagome couldn't help but ask that question. This girl seemed to be human so what's the deal with that?

Rin's expression had suddenly turned from its happy vibe to dead serious before responding, "He does." 

Kagome became confused. She wanted Rin to explain more but determining by her serious aura, she wasn't going to get any further explanations. She shrugged and let the subject drop. Her mind suddenly wandered back to last night, when InuYasha made his _big_ entrance into her room. '_Jerks like him need to be taught a lesson!_' She humph at the thought. 

Rin slightly squinted her eyes with curiosity as she stared at Kagome. "Who needs to be taught a lesson?" She asked her, bewildered. 

Kagome was startled by Rin's sudden question; it was like she could hear her thoughts. "I didn't say anything." Kagome eyed her suspiciously while answering.

Rin abruptly cupped a hand over her mouth as if she said something wrong. She backed up to the door's entrance and grew slightly nervous for some reasons Kagome didn't know.  "Oh my, look at the time. I think Master Sesshomaru needs my service…. If you need anything, just press the red button over there." Rin pointed at a wall across the room, next to the pink-curtained window. She busted out the room and vanished down the long hallway. 

"Wait! I-" Kagome called after her, but it was too late. "Weird girl." She muttered to herself and shrugged.  She went over to her closet and grabbed out a pair a blue jeans and red tank top, which said, '_I Am, what I am'_. 

Good choice for the day, Kagome. 

"A nice hot shower would be extremely pleasant right now, to get my mind off of everything…" Kagome sighed, grabbing out her bathing supplies from her velvet-colored drawer, before walking out the room. 

She walked down the bright broad hall of the mansion, not a single sound heard from it. '_Its so dead quiet around here._' Kagome thought. She passed by Naraku's room as she made her way up the large bathroom, which was currently closed at the moment. She twisted its silver knob but it wouldn't budge open. She figured maybe somebody was in it. "I guess waiting wouldn't hurt."

Kagome closed her eyes and whistled different types of tunes, something her mother told her to do when she was younger, to pass time. Truthfully, Kagome wasn't a patient person especially when it came to waiting for something. 

A minute later, a faint squeaking sound was heard from the door, making her eyes shoot open. 

Kagome's blue eyes met up with another pair of ebony eyes staring down at her. It was… Naraku. He stood at the door from the now opened bathroom. Kagome blushed at the sight of him. 

She saw a towel wrapped around his waist, the only thing adorned on him at the present time; which gave her a hint that he just came out from using the shower.  Another hint was that his long, wavy dark hair was currently wet at the moment. Several strands of it clanged to his face, which gave him a bit of an erotic kind of look.

She tried to keep her eyes from roaming down Naraku's muscular chest but it was so hard. '_Man, he's sexy!_' She mentally slapped herself for suddenly thinking that way, making her blush even more. 

"Um, good morning." Kagome greeted, slightly nervous from her previous reaction of him. Naraku, though, was still giving her that cold glare that made her have Goosebumps. He coolly walked past her without a word and down the hallway up to his room, shutting the door when he stepped inside. 

"That was rude; Note to myself, teach him and the others some manners." Kagome mentally patted herself for her suggestiveness while stepping into the bathroom.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Do not make me kill you, InuYasha! At this point, I won't think twice in doing so." Sesshomaru slightly raised his cool voice while having InuYasha in a chokehold. InuYasha winced at the tightening grip around his neck, painfully grunting as it tightened every second.  

InuYasha balled his fist and tried to punch Sesshomaru in the abdomen but his back was facing him while being choked, impossible to even take a hit.  

Most of the demon servants on duty had scattered around the two fighting brothers in the entertainment room, gasping and ranting out to each other about what happened. Some servants were eager to stop the feuding fight between them while the others feared of angering one of them and getting pummeled themselves. 

"Oh my! We must do something so they won't kill each other!" A maid with long dark-blue hair cried out. 

"You mean we must stop Sesshomaru from killing his brother. Just look at him! InuYasha is being choked to death; and he's turning beet red!" Another maid with short dark hair cried out.

Sesshomaru used his right hand while still choking InuYasha with his left and grabbed the portable phone lying on the black and white marbled floor near them. He shoved it up to InuYasha's face, "See this, brother, this is what you will use to call that _woman_," He distastefully emphasized it. "…Back and tell her it was a lie or you will suffer the consequences." 

InuYasha hesitated but then gave up his struggles soon after, violently nodding in response. "Okay, but…get your damn hands…off the hell…from me!" He croaked out.  Sesshomaru finally released his deadly grip around InuYasha's neck, allowing him to gasp for air on the ground. 

After a few minutes, InuYasha stood up along with Sesshomaru, angrily snatching the portable silver phone from him and dialed in some numbers. He placed the phone to his dog-like ears while glaring at his brother for hell to come. After a few long rings from the other line, someone answered.

**Phone**: _Megumi Residence, may I help you?_

"Uh, Kagura? It's me again, InuYasha."

**Phone**: _(Irritated sigh) What do you want?_

"It's about what I said earlier, when you called. It was all a lie. Sesshomaru wasn't planning to take you out to dinner, let alone, rent a private hotel to spend some intimate time with you." InuYasha smirked at his brother, knowing that the impassive stare Sesshomaru gave him radiated with anger. 

**Phone**: _Poo hoo! And I picked some sexy launderae out, especially made for him to see…_

InuYasha couldn't help but snicker as he listened to the plans Kagura had in mind for Sesshomaru. He shook his head and thought about living up to see the day when Sesshomaru would finally give in, so he could start teasing him about being soft. "It was just a prank I pulled to get him angry. Besides, he's extremely busy today--" He lied but was soon cut off.

**Phone**: _To get him angry!?… Whatever, runt! Joking around and getting my hopes up can be something you'll regret; so don't try that again or you'll see what's coming your way!_ __

InuYasha winced at the painful slam of the phone from the other line. He rolled his eyes and tossed the device to one of the servants who were quietly listening to the whole conversation with their keen ears.

It was then that InuTaisho came into the scene and every servant hastily went back to his or her assigned duties, afraid of being fired for their lack of work. 

"What is all this commotion I am hearing?" He demanded an answer from someone. 

The toad-like servant, who was previously among the other servants, scurried his way up to him and bowed. "M-master InuTaisho, might I say that Master Sesshomaru and InuYasha were having to deal with…women problems." Jaken nervously tried to explain.

InuTaisho raised a brow in wonderment as he took in the new information. "I see."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The day went by pretty fast for Kagome, nothing but contemplating on how she was going begin training. It considered a lot of planning and sorting out her moves; well at least to her part.

"Kagome…" InuTaisho gazed at her with a more serious atmosphere. "It is time to start the training." 

InuTaisho had previously come to check on Kagome and her doings. He stood by the door while watching her ponder in thought on a red cushioned chair against the wall. 

Kagome finally nodded and understood. She got up and walked up to her window, peering out to see the weather changing with the sky already a shade of dark blue. It abruptly flashed with a tremendous white light, roaring as if signifying an upcoming storm. As she continued to view the outside, InuTaisho spoke again, "It will rain, possibly a strong storm as well. Why so interested?" He inquired with curiosity.

As if it was on queue, the darkened sky slowly spilled of cold rain down the shaded earth. Without looking back at him, she responded, "The training will take place out there." Silence suddenly fell upon the room again. 

After a moment of pondering, he decided to ask, "Is it really necessary?" 

Kagome nodded once more and walked over to him with a look of determination. "I figured it's a good way to begin the lessons I have planned for them." She said. '_Even though it might be my first ever real training to anyone, besides Sota and his friends asking me how to mentally teach them to move objects around_.' She sighed at the thought. 

"Well then, I leave it up to you now. Train them well, Kagome. I know you will…" He attempted to leave but halted when Kagome called out to him.

"Um, this might sound strange to you and please don't take it as an offense because you're a dog demon…but," Kagome nervously tried to explain in regards of him. "Do you happen to have some…dog collars I can use for the training…three of them?" 


	6. Give It A Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha.

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag (Love Square!)

Author's note: How long has it been? A year and half, or two years? Either one, is pretty damn long to wait. I apologize to all who waited patiently for an update; I kinda had writer's block with this story, that's why it took me a long time to post another chapter for it. Sorry! Won't happen again! (Grins sheepishly)

Anyway, here is an extra long chapter to make up for the lost time. Hope you enjoy!

**Winning You **_-Deadly Tears_

Chapter 6: Give It A Shot

* * *

Kagome followed behind the tall dog demon named InuTaisho. His long and wavy silver-white hair placed in a high ponytail, swaggered from side to side, due to the motion of his long strides.

Their destination was the mansion's training center.

Her head bent down in thought.

_'What if things doesn't start off right, what will I do?'_ Both her hands intertwined with each other. She was nervous.

But then she remembered their conversation...

-

_"Dog collars, you say?" InuTaisho inquired, cocking an eyebrow up._

_"Yes... dog collars." Kagome repeated._

_"The small strap made by mankind to control lesser animals, preferably dogs, by placing it around their necks and attaching it with a leash, is that correct?"_

_"Um, yep... those things." The girl in question scratched the back of her head in a nervous gesture._

_The demon watched her with his almond-shaped golden eyes, not bashing a lash a single moment. The girl probably thought he detested those things with a passion. Well, not as much as she thinks. "What is your purpose with these... dog collars you speak of? I'm just curious." He asked. _

_"Uh, I was thinking... maybe I can place a spell I learned years ago, onto the collars, so when it's attached to their bodies, an electrical wave will set off into them. So, let's say things get out of hand during training, I focus my energy onto one of their collars to give it a signal, then a jolt will occur." Explained Kagome._

_Crossing his arms thoughtfully, InuTaisho had to consider the choices Kagome made; After all, he was the one who chose her for the risky task._

_Seeing InuTaisho's thoughtful expression, Kagome quickly reassured him. "But don't worry, the reaction is roughly ten seconds, just to slow them down at the time, and I'll only use it when I really have to!"_

_With an almost unnoticeable sigh, InuTaisho nodded. "Under one condition, you will train them in our trainer center and not on the field quite yet. It is pouring outside and my sons are not actually fond of the rain."_

_Confusion slowly manifested on Kagome's face._

_"I will go into details later. But now, I will order a servant to retrieve the items for you, and I already informed InuYasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru to meet us in the center. They are most likely waiting for us now."_

_-_

So that was the deal.

A surge of confidence had suddenly emerged from Kagome and she held her head high, ready for what's to come.

"Kagome?" InuTaisho's voice boomed. They had entered into the main elevator, his index finger pressing the18th floor button, which was the very top floor of his mansion.

Kagome leaned against the wall opposite of him. "Huh?" She asked.

"When we get there, I will leave immediately so you can begin the session." He explained simply.

She adjusted the red handbag around her shoulders, hands gripping the strap tightly. "I guess so." Kagome replied, unsureness staining her voice.

Warm golden eyes searched her blue ones. "What happened to the determined girl I spoke to minutes ago." He asked in good humor. "Kagome, you will be fine, do not worry." A genuine smile found it's way on his handsome features.

The elevator came to a stop and slid open. InuTaisho walked out, followed by a even more nervous Kagome.

* * *

Picking up a set of large dumbbells, Inuyasha worked his arms in a continuous horizontal motion, with ease. A satisfied smirked formed on his lips. It really felt good to feel your muscle build into complete perfection.

Those dumbbells were made especially for demons, weighing a lot more than the ones for humans.

Sesshomaru, working his own arms with another pair of dumbbells, watched his brother coolly beside him. As always, whenever he noticed InuYasha's pride peaking up, he loved to squash it with a smart remark.

"Tsk! Is two thousand pounds all you can lift?" Sesshomaru paused to see his brother's smirk drop to shoot him a glare. "...I thought so. Five thousand weights is like a simple feather to me." He bragged, nonchalantly.

Looking away, InuYasha began chuckling. "Always talking trash, Sesshomaru. You consider yourself stronger than anybody on this planet and yet, father considered a trainer for you, no less, a human one. Isn't life funny that way?"

Ooh, a perfect strike back! Score 1 for InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

A small blow to his dignity, Sesshomaru went for another round. "Yes, it might be funny. But who's the one father calls a sorry weakling?"

Ouch. That pinched InuYasha in the guts. Two points for Sesshomaru.

Dropping his dumbbells to the ground now, Inuyasha retorted back. "He said that because you angered him! He told me after, that I had remarkable strength, just needed to channel out more power."

"He only said that to make you feel better about yourself."

That remark had instantly struck a vein in him and InuYasha gritted his teeth to hold back his anger. "You just love being a smart ass, don't ya? Sesshomaru, the smart ass... really goes well with you."

"Hm... maybe." Sesshomaru curled his lips to a smirk, as though the remark hadn't affected him the least bit.

Now for the bonus round...

"Will you both shut up, or does a human need to teach you that also?"

Yikes! Double blow to the guts at the dog bros! And now, the winning points goes to...

Naraku?

Sesshomaru and InuYasha fell silent as they looked across the room to find their stepbrother watching them. Of course, how could they forget about him...

Naraku sat upon a black leather recliner, one leg propped onto a small glass table in front and the other freely hanging off it. He rested an arm over his knee, staring at the two dog demons that he hated with a passion.

As cocky as he was, InuYasha was the first to retort. "Who asked you to speak, bastard? As I recall, you aren't so lucky yourself!"

Naraku remained quiet, ignoring him, and then finding an interest in his talons... really sharp talons...

Taking a few steps toward his loathed stepbrother, InuYasha continued to rant. "I'm getting sick and tired of you insulting me and getting away with it." He flexed out his fingers. "You think you're such a badass, huh?"

Naraku rolled his eyes, exasperatedly. _'This irritating fool loves to talk._' He thought, annoyingly. Personally, taking InuYasha seriously would be a joke to him; and a complete waste of time and energy.

Lifting his dark eyes to meet golden ones, Naraku could tell the bastard was ready for a fight. He, himself, wanted to fight too... he really did... but he was so bored out of his mind he could almost... yawn.

Offended, InuYasha gritted his teeth and decided to charge at him... that was until the training room's oak door busted open, stopping him immediately.

All the demons paused and whipped their heads toward the entrance, watching as two figures entered into the compartment. It was their father and followed behind was the human girl.

In that instant, more tension increased in the atmosphere once they laid eyes on her.

Naraku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha locked their eyes on the raven-hair girl, carefully following every steady movement she made.

What they didn't know... that the real games were about to begin.

* * *

"Uh- wait! Don't leave too...soon..." But InuTaisho had already left, leaving her isolated with the famous demon trio. Not even a 'hello' to his sons or an opening introduction for her...

She guessed he really meant it by leaving right away.

_'Oh, great! Now what to do?'_

"So...uh, what's up, guys?" Kagome grinned sheepishly; watching all of them giving her really intimidating looks.

She rubbed her arms.

Oh, boy... this was not going to start off easily as she hoped.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, hoping that the action would be a little soothing. She opened her eyes again... it kind of worked.

Good.

"Oh, wow... so much equipment." She studied the humongous room, which was littered with all types of training equipment you could name. Only, they looked more advanced.

"Exercising to get buff, huh?" She directed the question to Sesshomaru, who stared at her stoically while working his arms with the silver dumbbells.

Kagome immediately bit her bottom lip. Each one of them had the bodies of a god. What a stupid thing to ask.

Good gracious! Look at those fine abs! Her eyes stared shamelessly at the almost bare chests belonging to the two silver-haired brothers.

If it weren't for the tight, white tank tops they both wore at the moment, she wouldn't have stopped the drool ready to escape her mouth.

No... you're in control here, so brace yourself, girl.

She figured that boiling up a conversation with them was like ordering a flea to talk; it just wasn't happening.

So the next thing she did was walk over to a pile of silver dumbbells stacked at one corner and bent down to lift up the really small ones she spotted.

Right then, she could've sworn a vein busted open in her right arm. How much did these things weigh? Like three hundred boulders?

Grunting and giving up, she stood straight again, feeling her cheeks heat up. How embarrassing! Her goal was to show off some of her strength in front of her pupils, but she couldn't even lift up the small ones!

Not a good way to start, Kagome.

"You are joking with us, right?"

Kagome's heart jumped at the sound of someone's voice breaking the deathly silence. She found out soon it was Sesshomaru that spoken out. It greatly surprised her that anyone would even speak a word to her while she was there.

The handsome demon rolled his eyes. "What can you do?" He asked suddenly, almost as if figuring out what his father found so special about her.

Immediately, Kagome caught on what he meant and answered, "Oh... well, um...hmm... how to explain," She tapped lightly on her chin and peaked up at the ceiling in thought. "I can't really explain it in words. I mean, it probably might sound ridiculous..."

Dropping his dumbbells carelessly to the floor, Sesshomaru began heading his way to the door. "And I think you're ridiculous." He added boldly. "See to it that changes will be made by early of tomorrow."

Naraku observed the girl's startled face. He was waiting to see how she would respond to Sesshomaru's fleeting form.

InuYasha folded his arms and remained silent. He didn't know if he should punch the girl's lights out or remain where he stood, not willing to be humiliated again like the other night. Though, his fingers twitched with anticipation.

Kagome's mind screamed of what to do. The guy plainly insulted her for no apparent reason and now is preparing to take off like that?

No- she can't let him leave now, that will only show off her weakness; and they will only take advantage of her.

The dark-haired girl clenched her hand, concentrating on the closed door.

Sesshomaru reached for the door's silver knob, twisted it, but failed to open the door. He saw nothing that locked the door in place, so he twisted the knob again, only it wouldn't budge.

He could most likely break down the door with ease, if he wanted to, but that will only anger his father, finding that his son ripped out the hinges of the door and fled from training.

Turning around to face the girl across the room, his eyes boring into hers while grimacing.

_:Its the human girl, Sesshomaru. She is the one who's doing that.: _Inuyasha said to him, telepathically.

A thin brow cocked up on Sesshomaru's face. _:I know. I am merely testing her out:_ He replied, folding his arms.

So he thinks a human is not worth it? Kagome was determined to prove them wrong. "Now I'll stop being the nice girl and get down to business." She told them coldly. Her confidence flaring back up.

Naraku's eyes flashed a violet hue, then back to its normal color. He could sense the sudden anger radiating off from the girl's body.

Things were getting interesting now.

"As your new trainer, we will cover over certain things." Kagome's eyes glanced at each demon, seriously. "You will learn how to respect people and who they are. That means humans included.

You will have to learn how to get along with each other as brothers, because as a team in the tournament, working together is the only way to be successful.

Also, proper manners will be indeed taught to each one of you, that I guarantee it! And one other thing, bulging into people's rooms to start a fight will cease." Kagome glared particularly at InuYasha.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Do you know who I am, human girl? Nobody sets rules for me, only I do." He tucked some stray hairs behind his ear as he glared at her.

"And we will learn how to call people by their names." Kagome added slowly, in a cold manner.

Anger immediately ignited the tall demon. _How... dare she!_ With his remarkable speed, he knocked the girl down in a blink of an eye.

Kagome didn't see it coming, and it hurt like hell! She automatically wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the windpipe knocked out of her. She clenched her teeth in pain.

InuYasha looked at his brother_ :I don't think that was a good idea, Sesshomaru.:_

_:Why? What is there to be afraid of:_ Sesshomaru asked, telepathically. His brother's meaningless warnings were irritating him.

InuYasha was about to reply when he saw the girl push herself off the ground unsteadily.

One stupid punch won't keep her down easily... those assholes. "Today, I will be testing your strength, mind, and agility. Each one of you will fight me, one by one." Kagome continued, like nothing happened. Though, her voice was some-what hoarse, still affected by the punch Sesshomaru had given her.

Standing an arm away, Sesshomaru grew surprised that the slender girl was even conscious after the blow. _'How interesting.'_ He thought.

_'Once I test out InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku, I'll know what their weaknesses are and use that to train them better.' _Kagome inwardly smiled.

_'Thanks grandpa-sensei for everything.'_ She remembered her personal trainer, her own flesh and blood grandfather, who taught her what she knew and how to control her own abilities since she was a toddler. He was a loving old guy and she missed him. He had died naturally two years ago, but he still lived in her mind.

Kagome shook her head. This was not the time for the mushy-gushy stuff.

She positioned herself into a fighting stance. "Now, who wants to fight me first?" She challenged.

No one answered.

Okay, a little provoking must be done.

Kagome stepped forward and looked up at the angelic face of Sesshomaru. He was certainly handsome, beautiful at that; And she loved his light eyes, really sexy... but his attitude, it was horrific.

Finally having that urge, her right hand shot up and slapped him hard in the face.

The room fell silent.

InuYasha gasped.

Naraku's lips twisted into a satisfying smirk.

The girl was indeed crazy.

Sesshomaru narrowed his molten eyes down at Kagome, his lips forming into a grim line. He breathed out loud and slow, an evident sign of anger peaking up by the minute.

One thing Sesshomaru hated in all his life, was being disgraced by anyone. One thing he despised the most, was being disgraced by a human.

Kagome braced herself.

Let round one begin.

* * *

A/N: **_End of chapter._** Check my bio page for the update status, to find out when the next chapter will be posted.

Now, grab a soda with some your favorite chips and relax onto your comfy chair. Here's the list of people who I would like to thank for reviewing the last chapter of this story (Takes a deep intake of air):

_San-Chan, SilentDark, ash-chan, Youkai no Yumi, Orchidaceae, Shadow Nightress, earthangel04, wayfarer-redemption, Karma's Haven, Sake-is-Yummy, Deivdoo, nina-cats, Pyrogothrin, LilNezumi LilInu, syren888, DarkPheonix365, dragon's kitty, missshay, Chibi-Midnight-Sakai, Sukera, Jupiter's Light, deity of death1, Defafaeth Mechqua, Rosie, baby-fanfiction, emlillaa, Kala, Seungmina1991, Demon Sorceress, Banana Flavored Eskimo, Sierra-Falls, Inanila Momimoya, Freakish-Anime, Inubunny, r3jectedfr3ak, flower4u, BlueEyedDemon90, Properity of dog boy, amb009, AngelMiko69, Grongo, Flame's Revenge, Kagomesirene, moonlight assassin, Dark Chaos Wolf, Dorie, blood-red-angel, sesshomaru-is-my-master, Hiei'sHellKat, ioke, Jeannin-E123, Inu Freak41, novida, mama,121, Shawkoh, Dagorwen of Ithilien, Kasusander-jie, Silver Wolf of Cosmos, Kagome Higurashi2004, Sakura tenshi.Angel oF lOve, Tahirah Blade, and Yasha._


End file.
